


(in other news) water is wet

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (also percy in a navy suit), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Oneshot, a cute percabeth oneshot, also feat. Silena, and boos for horrible bosses, and corporate insensitivity, and exhausted Annabeth, and water, feat. protective percy, she's a mood honestly, shoutout to water, this was for a tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Annabeth is tired, Percy looks good, and her boss is a dick. Or. There's free lunch, water gets spilled, and someone gets chewed out.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	(in other news) water is wet

Four cups of coffee in and she’s still struggling to keep her eyes open. Maybe it’s the caffeine, or the lack of sleep, or just the general sense of exhaustion she’s been feeling all week, but she feels horrible. And judging by the fifth stray curl grazing her cheek, she’s pretty sure she looks it too.

Well, she might be a disaster but at least this fucking report is finally done. 

There’s no joy from hitting the send button and she glares for a full ten seconds at her email before finally giving up and slumping back in her chair.  
Closing her eyes brings her the sweet release of sleep that edges into her mind. 

It wouldn’t be so bad if she just—“Annabeth!”

She jumps at the noise, eyes flying open. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, are you okay?” Silena looks a mixture of apologetic and concerned and Annabeth feels the anger slip away.

She sits up in her chair, stretching her very cramped body. God, she should do daily stretches, she’s as stiff as a plank of wood. She side-eyes her chair… maybe it just doesn’t have good lumbar support.

Silena’s looking at her expectantly and she realizes she still hasn’t answered the question. God, she’s out of it. 

“Sorry, yeah, I mean no, but I’m so taking the day off tomorrow.” 

Silena nods. “Good, you deserve it. But listen, I wanted to tell you, the people from Aqua…something or other, I forgot are here.”

Annabeth tilts her head in confusion. She didn’t know about this. But then again, she didn’t really even know what she had for breakfast this morning with how busy she’s been. Wait, had she had breakfast?

“But that’s not the important part,” Silena continues. 

“Then what is?”

A wide grin overtakes the other girl’s face. “They’re providing lunch.”

-.-

Free lunch was the only glimmer of light in this horrible week she’s been having, so she goes to the bathroom to try and look a little bit more alive. Not that she plans on interacting with anyone else.

She sees right away that it’s kind of a lost cause. She’s got bags under her eyes and her hair is really stretching the definition of cute messy bun. Her clothes, at least, are not horrible.

She needs to stop doing this, losing herself in her work like this. So many people in her life had told her how unhealthy it is, and looking at her reflection, she knows they’re right. She makes a promise to be better.

Her attempt at fixing her hair fails after five seconds when her arms get tired of being held up. Luckily, Silena offers to help and she leaves with a braid and a mission for food.

The smells from the conference room alone are drawing people in and, with the way her stomach starts growling, she knows she didn’t have breakfast. 

Maybe it’s the fact that she has no mental capacity at the moment to concentrate on more than one thing, or just how hungry she is, or, as before, that general sense of exhaustion that’s been tailing her all week, but Annabeth ends up bumping into and therefore spilling water on another person.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she immediately apologizes, wary of how her boss and the people from the other company are looking at her. 

Ugh, why did it have to be one of them, why couldn’t it be Conner from accounting who definitely stole her favorite pen?

“It’s alright,” a smooth voice responds, causing her look up sharply. 

She’s met with deep green eyes, neatly styled black hair and a navy suit that looks way too good to be allowed (even with the dark stain on his sleeve from where she spilled the water).

Annabeth has no braincells left as she just stares at him because holy fuck he looks good. She stands there staring for another fifteen seconds until Silena rushes up and pulls her away.

“Annabeth? What was that? Are you okay?” Silena asks once they’ve safely made their way to a corner of the room. She’s still searching for him in the crowd and Silena snaps in her face to get her attention.

“Annabeth!”

“Wha-yeah, sorry.” As she says it, all the exhaustion rushes back, “God, I’m exhausted.”

“Obviously, you were just staring at that guy for ages.”

“He looks so good.”

Silena glances over at him then back at her. “Yeah, he’s hot, but you’ve never really cared about that.”

A small smile overtakes Annabeth’s face as she responds. “He’s different.”

-.-

Food was what she needed to feel mostly alive again and so she decides to properly apologize, despite Silena’s dubious glances.

She approaches the groups of people, comprised of her boss, three others from the company, and of course, him.

They all look up as she approaches, but she ignores their looks and focuses on the green eyes.

“I’m sorry about that,” she says, gesturing to the still damp sleeve.

His smile is kind as he replies. “It’s alright, just water. It’ll dry.”

She smiles back and they look at each other for another second before her boss decided to speak up. 

“This is Annabeth, sorry, she’s a little scatterbrained,” he says, adding a chuckle at the end that doesn’t even sound remotely real.

Annabeth might be exhausted, but she’s got food in her stomach and a caffeine fueled mind and she’s ready to go off. She doesn’t even care about the repercussions anymore. 

But just as she opens her mouth to say something, he steps in.

“Excuse me?” His voice is hard and he looks even more pissed than she feels. 

Her boss, clearly surprised by this response from a member of the visiting company, manages to say, “What?”

“I said,” he continues, “Excuse me? You’re saying she’s scatterbrained? Why? Because she spilled some water? Really?”

Her boss looks like a deer in headlights and she’s enjoying every minute of it. 

“You want to know what she really is?” He’s not stopping, his voice is even harder and she’s not going to lie and say it’s not incredibly attractive. “She is the best architect in your entire company, the hardest worker, and definitely the smartest.”

She can’t stop the blush from coming to her cheeks and her boss’s eyes are so wide he looks like a Scooby Doo character. 

“So,” he continues, taking a step closer. “I suggest you don’t throw insults at others to save face.”

“Especially,” he adds, slipping an arm around her waist. “My wife.”

-.-.-

BONUS:

“I could have said something too,” she says when they get home.

“I know, but I didn’t want you to get fired. Besides, did you see his face?”

“Yeah, that was worth it,” she agrees.

“Besides,” Percy says, walking closer to her. “Didn’t seem like you could say much of anything with the way you just stared at me for a minute.”

She makes a face and is about to swat at him when he gathers her up in his arms and damn, does that feel good. She feels herself relaxing in his grip and moving closer. 

“Well, you look really good,” she says in a low voice switching tracks. 

A smirk overtakes his face. “Do I?”

She nods pulling him by the tie until they’re only inches apart. It feels like forever since they’ve been like this and she knows it’s her fault for getting too caught up in work. She takes a moment to strengthen her promise to be better about it.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” he whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and tingles on her neck where his breath touched. She looks up to see how dark his eyes have gotten and just how close they are, lips only centimeters away.

She responds by closing the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So shoutout to windbyfire on tumblr for choosing Established Relationship as the prompt that created this little one shot! 
> 
> If you want to follow (or send a prompt request) my tumblr is forevfangirlwrites!
> 
> But yeah, hope you guys like this one! Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
